


Tempting

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Jensen Ackles, porn gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: Jensen wakes up in the early hours of the morning, naked and hard. When he finds Jared, also naked and with his breathtaking ass on display, Jensen can't resist the temptation.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 299





	Tempting

He wakes with a start, but his mind comes back online gradually. Looking at the clock on the nightstand, he sees that it's 4 a.m.

Then he realizes two things, the absence of his significant other and the erection between his legs. He looks at the white ceiling. No hangover, which is a win considering how much whiskey they drank.

Images of his co-star—in all the glory of his 6'4 body—riding his cock like there was no tomorrow and come splashed on Jensen's chest after his own mind-blowing orgasm pop up in his mind. Jensen's skin is clean, though, meaning that his attentive lover must have cleaned up the mess. He sighs contentedly and doesn't move until the urgency in the middle of his legs catches his attention.

A smile appears on his face as he thinks of Jared. His co-star probably couldn't sleep. He's a real energy ball, and Jensen knows that a quick fuck isn't enough for him. It's never enough.

Feeling refreshed after his nap, Jensen strokes his erection a few times before deciding to get out of bed. Jared needs to sleep and he'll make sure of that.

With each step, his desire increases because Jared is his biggest addiction, and one that doesn't need a cure, but Jensen makes sure to feed every day.

Jared's on the balcony, still gloriously naked and ready for Jensen, and exposed to anyone lucky enough to be awake at this time of the morning. The little shit is an exhibitionist. He's leaning on the railing, long lines of shaped body tempting any observer, unspoken promises of sheer intoxicating pleasure.

Who sees Jared's size already assumes he's the dominant one, the most toppy of the tops, but that perception couldn't be more wrong; his co-star was presented with a body that was made to be taken, which is precisely why their relationship is unique since Jensen was born to take. They are like two sides of the same coin, or two parts of a whole.

Jensen watches the muscular legs spread wider when Jared moves, and it's as if they're daring him to settle between them. That position can only mean one thing: Jared claims his presence, silently and undoubtedly, and Jensen is always ready to satisfy his lover's wishes. Determined steps take him to the willing body then.

A high-pitched whine is all Jensen hears when he grips the slim waist with one hand and inserts his hard member into the tight hole with the other. And Jensen loves that he's still wet and open to him and because of him.

Jared's body gives in easily, accepting the intrusion as waves of the sea making way for surfers' boards.

"Fuck, man. A little warning." Despite the complaint, Jared's hips follow Jensen's impulses almost immediately. It's a dance that both are used to, their movements in perfect sync. So, Jensen fucks while Jared reacts by fucking himself on the member inside him. Fingers hold Jared's waist in a grip too strong to be comfortable, hips rock in a frenzy, and every snap is loud and sharping against Jared's rounded ass. It's Jensen exposing to the world—or at least to their neighbors—as they are in their intimacy.

"Who do you wanna fool, Jay?" Jared is always so perfect around him. "We both know you're ready and hungry for my cock every damn time."

Long fingers tighten on the railing, holding on for the ride. At the same time, Jared clench deliberately around the thickness of his cock, moaning like a bitch in heat. Jensen's bitch in heat. And the timing is perfect for impure thoughts to come to life. On these occasions, Jensen is unable to keep his mouth shut, especially after realizing Jared's delight about it.

"Holy shit, what do you think our fans would think if they saw you like this, Jay?"

Jared's hole clamps in response to that, but the only sounds that come out of his co-star's mouth are moans and whimpers that say he needs this too. Jensen doesn't contain his pride at being able to give this to Jared, and his cock is insistent, dominating what belongs to him, and it has been this way for almost fifteen years. Yeah, they both succumbed to the irresistible attraction between them not long after they met.

"Maybe they would stop thinking of you like a puppy that needs protection and finally see your true face."

Jared's ass swallows him up with every thrust, and Jensen has to control himself not to come so soon.

"What would they say if they knew you were a natural bitch, always ready to be fucked, no matter the time and place?"

Jensen watches the small hole expand to accommodate the thickest part of his cock, and the satisfaction he feels is the same when Jared's asshole closes after the complete withdrawal of his member. Jensen pushes in once more, Jared's body accepting the intrusion again. And Jensen does it over and over, always fascinated by the elasticity of something so small.

Somewhere between his impulses, though, Jensen is greeted with a defiant look over a tanned shoulder, "Maybe we'd let one of them participate, and you can watch while they fuck me," his tone is playful despite that look in need of ravishing.

The words make Jensen's gut twist, causing the same reaction as always when he is confronted with the mere prospect of Jared with someone else. The beast inside him goes out to play, and the tightness on his co-star's waist is like iron, hard and punishing impulses causing Jared to gasp louder. And this is precisely why the words were spoken in the first place, Jensen is sure of it.

"Nobody but me will ever come near this ass or your body with sexual intentions," he grunts against Jared's ear, the hand he had moved seconds before gripping the long hair painfully.

And that's when Jensen hears a needy moan coming out of Jared's mouth, and it's the most beautiful sound he's ever heard anyone make. Jared is his and nobody else's. Jensen is the only one who can have Jared in every way that matters.

"I'm yours…Jen…Always," Jared assures him in a voice that is desire, pleasure, and submission.

Jared's asscheeks hug his cock so perfectly while Jensen continues working his hips, and if there was an option, he could do this forever.

His co-star rocks back and forth with the same enthusiasm. A hand moves to Jensen's thigh and sharp nails mark his skin, inciting his movements.

Jensen growls his claim on the body in front of him, and Jared is loud and obscene. Jensen doesn't care how loud his lover is or that their neighbors can probably hear Jared getting pounded on the balcony, let alone that they can see it. In fact, a part of him—that part that is pure instinct—wants the whole world to see Jared falling apart under his hands and at the end of his cock.

"Yeah, Jay. Make as much noise as you want. Let them hear how much you are enjoying this."

His own words only add to the heat tingling down Jensen's groin, which feels so good.

Jared makes as much noise as he wants from then on, so pornographic that Jensen's sure he'd be successful in the porn industry. And Jensen contributes with his sharp impulses, and it's practically an obscene symphony filling the silent dawn.

The cry of pleasure comes seconds before Jensen's cock is squeezed hard. Jared always comes in a compelling way, which leaves him wrecked after, but he still begs for more and harder. And Jensen never denies him anything. So, he fucks with all the energy that remains, keeping the long body in place with a firm grip on Jared's waist. Without slowing down, Jensen maintains a wild pace until he reaches his own orgasm, filling Jared's already soaked ass. And this is liberating to the point of joining the list of best orgasms he's ever had.

None of them move for precious minutes; both focused on catching their breath. The smell of sweat and shampoo is soothing to Jensen and so familiar that he couldn't live without it. Legs tremble against him then, whether from cold or exhaustion, he doesn't know, but it makes him move.

"Sorry, sweetheart."

He pulls out carefully, and the look he finds when Jared turns around is pure bliss and fatigue. Equally tempting are the red lips, which Jensen pulls for a kiss, languid but still satisfying. Jared tastes like beer and lust, and Jensen goes for it with everything he has, only stopping when he needs to breathe. "Will you be able to sleep now?"

The laugh against his mouth has Jensen's heart pounding with happiness. 

"Possibly," Jared says, his voice low and soft and vulnerable, and Jensen wants to enclose him in bubble wrap and protect him from all pain in the world.

The possibly is more than certainty when Jensen has to maneuver the body almost unresponsive to their room. And by the time Jensen finishes cleaning them, Jared is snoring.

He tosses the washcloth to the floor before getting on the bed. His eyes are drawn to the body next to him, Jared's flat on his stomach and still so fuckeable.

So tempting.

And now it's Jensen who can't sleep.


End file.
